User blog:Dragonsblood23/Questions for ERB (2016 Edition)
Almost Exactly a year ago, Night did A Q&A Blog for the ERB Staff (Peter, Lloyd, Dante, and Betette), This Year I decided to host it (even though nobody knew I was gonna do it though I considered doing this for an awful long time.) So yeah, ask away some questions BUT please be considerate to limit your questions so all users can have their fair share, thank you. The Questions If you can fit more locations for the S5 Tour, can you come to Upstate NY or Toronto? ~ ThyNotShallRap What are your thoughts on having Danny Sexbang in ERB? ~ CaveJohnson333 And can we expect to see Key & Peele in another battle? ~ TK Are there plans for Bob Marley in a battle? ~ PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Thoughts on Pentatonix rapping as someone? ~ LeandroDaVinci Any chances of Phoenix Wright vs. Atticus Finch? ~ LeandroDaVinci Thoughts on Malcom X vs Magneto ~ Hawkeye bowman 13 Any Videogame matchups you guys like? ~ Hawkeye bowman 13 What are your thoughts on a Game Show Host Royale ~ Dragonsblood23 What do you think of Fidel Castro vs Chairman Mao? ~ Purplekiren What are your thoughts on The Dude vs Buddha? - Matoro58 Thoughts on Alexander Hamilton in a battle? ~ MetalFire Thoughts on Jesus vs Buddha? ~ MetalFire Also, are there any characters that you really want to use but can't find a solid opponent for? ~ BackToTheFuturama86 Thoughts on The Riddler VS Jigsaw (SAW Series) ft. GLaDOS (Portal) (Puzzle Themed Villains) ~ Dragonsblood23 What do you think about doing Hugh Hefner vs. Casonova (Masters of Love)? ~ AWC 108 What suggestion do you think is more likely: Charlie Chaplin vs. Jim Carrey, or Charlie Chaplin vs. Mr.Bean? ~ AWC 108 What is your favorite battle from each season? ~ Fametown What are some characters or people you would call the "elephants in the room"? (In other words, people like Neil Armstrong and Vincent Van Gogh) ~ Matoro58 Thoughts on Ted Bundy (One of the most iconic killers in History) in an ERB, perhaps Ted Bundy VS Jason Voorhees (serial killers that started their roots from their mothers, travelled across the US, and went up against other killers (Jason with Freddy Krueger; Bundy with The Green River Killer)) ~ Dragonsblood23 Is Alfred Nobel worthy? ~ GabrielolXP What are your thoughts on Hugh Hefner vs Henry VIII? ~ ERBofSmoshery Will the ERB Tour come to Hong Kong? ~ Teddyfail Is Don Bluth worthy? ~ Mcdamon23 Thoughts on Amelia Earhart vs Marie Curie? (Women who had great success in male-dominated fields and were killed by their profession). ~ Bobdave What do you think of doing more real rivalry battles like Jobs vs Gates or Edison vs Tesla? ~ SamuraiSanada5628 What do you think of Richard the Lionheart vs Saladin (Crusade vs Muslim Rivalry)? ~ SamuraiSanada5628 Is there any anime or cartoon character (s) that you would like to see in an ERB? ~ Seraphimon44 What place has been your favorite place to visit for a tour, and why? ~ BackToTheFuturama86 What do you think about the Winchester Brothers(Supernatural) vs. the Brothers Grimm (brothers of supernatural stories)? ~ AWC 108 Thoughts on Ozzy Osbourne VS Vlad The Impaler ft. The Lich King (Warcraft) in the battle of the title for the true Prince of Darkness ~ Dragonsblood23 What was Peter's favorite character played by Lloyd? What was Lloyd's favorite character played by Peter? ~ Mystical Trixter What scrapped lyric is your favorite? ~ NotOptimusPrime Are there any more presidents you'd like to use in the future? ~ Loygansono55 ERB will you use Green Arrow versus Robin Hood (from the fairy tale)? ~ AWC 220 Will there be Crocodile Dundee versus Steve Irwin? ~ AWC 149 Have you ever thought about Doc Brown (The Rapper) appearing in one of the battles, maybe Tiger Woods? ~ Segamad66 Could we Daft Punk in a battle, possibly against The Blues Brothers ? ~ Seraphimon44 How much do guest rappers contribute to the writing process? ~ Baby GG Could we possibly touch on killers again? You said you shouldn't because of Jack vs Lecter but it'd be nice to see other killers, real or fictional be represented in ERB such as the Zodiac Killer, Norman Bates, Jason Voorhees, or Dexter Morgan. ~ Tkid How about the Power Rangers in a battle? Possibly against the Seven Samurai? ~Tkid Category:Blog posts